Renard
'Renard ' is one of the two main antagonists of the James Bond film The World is Not Enough. He was portrayed by Robert Carlyle. Story Renard was born in Moscow & later he's in the Cold War & becomes a terrorist but 009 shot Renard's forehead. In The World Is Not Enough Renard was going with Elektra to destroy all people in Istanbul with the stolen plominium rod after they kidnapped M & Elektra betrays KING Indsturies. In the end of the movie during the final battle in the hijacked submarine Renard battles Bond & Bond kills Renard by pushing back the rod & kills Renard when the submarine was about to blow. The World Is Not Enough As the events of The World is Not Enough unfold, Renard is living with an indeterminate life expectancy, as the bullet could reach his cerebral cortex at any time and kill him. However, according to MI6 doctor Molly Warmflash, until the bullet kills him, Renard is expected to continue due to his inability to feel pain, allowing him to drive himself beyond ordinary physical limits. This unique trait is demonstrated in Renard's first on-screen appearance when he handles scalding pieces of volcanic rock in his hand without any sign of discomfort. After her 'escape' from Renard, Elektra claimed to be traumatized, faking Stockholm syndrome. In the film, Elektra joins forces with Renard in a scheme to take control of the world's oil market. They launch an attack on MI6 headquarters in London, which results in the death of Elektra's father. Originally, it is thought their target is her family's oil pipeline, but it is later revealed that Renard and Elektra damaged the pipeline to cover their real target of disrupting all oil supplies except for those belonging to the King family. Renard hijacks a Russian nuclear submarine and intends to introduce weapons-grade plutonium into the submarine's nuclear reactor, causing a nuclear meltdown. This would happen in the Bosphorus at Istanbul, which would contaminate the city and the Bosporus for decades, preventing any shipping from the Black Sea. Shipments of Caspian Sea oil via all existing pipelines except for the King pipeline which terminated on Turkey's Mediterranean coast would have been affected. Meanwhile, Elektra takes M hostage for Renard and captures Bond, but is ultimately killed by 007 after she tells Renard to launch the submarine on its mission. Bond boards the sub and confronts Renard, revealing Elektra's death during the confrontation. The latter locks himself inside the reactor so that Bond cannot get to him. Just as the reactor is about to go into a critical state due to Renard's plutonium-laced fuel rod, Bond causes the reactor to shoot the rod out of the core at a high speed and into Renard's abdomen- his last words being to inform Renard that Elektra is waiting for him-, thus killing him and stopping the reaction. Category:007 Villains Category:Assassin Category:Movie Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Male Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Deceased Villains Category:In love villains Category:Terrorists Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Mastermind Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Nihilists